Mírame
by Briel Black
Summary: Poco a poco, el rubio acabaría por interesarse en él.


**Disclaimer: **Sólo las ideas aquí descritas, son mías. Naruto y sus personajes son completa propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Mírame.**

Acercó sus labios a los de él con delicadeza, saboreando mentalmente de esa boca, húmeda y pequeña que tanto anhelaba. Ahora, el pequeño se encontraba completamente a su merced; con los párpados cerrados y la boca entreabierta esperando que el joven de cabellera plateada hiciera un movimiento.

Pasaban los segundos y no había acción alguna, ni del mayor ni del pequeño. Estaban estáticos sin acercarse un solo milímetro más, gozando de el aliento del otro que chocaba ferozmente con los labios de cada uno.

Kakashi sonrió de medio lado dando a entender su satisfacción, e inmediatamente después giró su mirada hacia el sentido opuesto del menor, dejándolo más confundido que cuando llegó a hacer un intento por besarle y seducirle, cuando por fin había cedido, el de cabello plateado se retractaba y lo dejaba con confusión y con las hormonas al aire. Kakashi subió la máscara que minutos antes había colocado bajo su barbilla y miró de nuevo los luceros cristalinos del niño.

—Nadie había visto mi rostro antes. —Afirmó Kakasi para que Naruto comprendiera lo especial que era para él, pero éste pareció no entenderlo ya que su expresión ni siquiera fue inmutada. El pequeño no podía quitar de su rostro la expresión de sorpresa y decepción que delataba el qué tanto deseaba que aquello hubiera pasado, no podía siquiera pronunciar una mísera palabra.

Las profundas y negras orbes de Kakashi se clavaron el los claros océanos que reposaban en las cuencas de Naruto. El muchacho que siempre mantenía una sonrisa simpática en su rostro estaba tan confundido que no podía hablar. El mayor tomó de la barbilla a Naruto y lo obligó a conocer todo su ser con sólo verle los ojos; quería que él lo conociera mejor que nadie ya que lo deseaba... y sólo para él.

El rubio parecía estar soñando, se creía dentro de un sueño sin percatarse de que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era completamente real— Llevo tiempo observándote, Naruto, serás mi alumno cuando te gradúes de la academia —al no obtener una respuesta, Kakashi dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de un modo muy calmado y sin prisa, después de todo, tendría mucho tiempo para ganar el corazón de su próximo alumno—. Te veré después...

—¡Espera! —gritó efusivo el pequeño rubio, él sabía que pocas personas en la aldea la conocían, aún menos eran los que le dirigían la palabra y ahora llegaba este profesor a hablarle de un modo tan confiado que parecía no mentir, nadie le había hablado nunca con tal amabilidad, eso lo conmovía y lo hacía interesarse aún más en ello.

Kakashi se detuvo tan solo unos metros más adelante a donde estaba Naruto; _ya es mío_ pensó confiado en demasía.

A pesar de los nervios que parecían estarlo aprisionando contra una pared, pudo pronunciar unas palabras llenas de seguridad. Estaba confundido pero no quería que Kakashi se enterara de ello— Yo seré Hokage algún día, no puedes hacer esto sólo porque quieres.

Con una prepotencia tal que no parecía él mismo, el mayor se volvió a ver a Naruto caminando en dirección a éste y, una vez más, acercó su rostro al del menor en demasía, pudiendo sentir el agitando aliento del rubio sobre su cara aún cubierta por aquella máscara.

Un leve rubor en la mejilla de Naruto se hizo presente, pero su mirada confiada no se borraba de su rostro; se limitó a bajar la cabeza para no mirar a los ojos a Kakashi. El de cabello grisáceo tomó al rubio de la barbilla una vez más, levantando su rostro, pero el muchacho se negaba a verlo; mantenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente.

Kakashi bajó la máscara que reposaba en su rostro— Mírame. —Murmuró, seductoramente al oído de Naruto quien se estremeció internamente e hizo crecer el rubor de sus mejillas gracias al calor que sintió con el aliento del mayor en su oído.

—Déjame en paz, vete —al percatarse de que Kakashi no soltaba su agarre abrió los ojos y lo miró interrogante—. ¿Qué quieres de mí? —ya no estaba sólo confundido, ahora había enojo en él. No tenía interés en ese profesor y aún así no lo dejaba en paz.

—Un beso.

El joven no quería besarle, pero tampoco quería que lo siguiera aprisionando de esa manera. Se soltó como pudo de las manos de Kakashi y salió corriendo. Una vez pensó estar lo suficientemente alejado como para que no lo viera, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás: no había rastro de Kakashi. Cuando giró su mirada para retomar su camino, la expresión confiada que mantenía su rostro cambió radicalmente a una de sorpresa al encontrarse de nuevo con el muchacho de hebras grises.

—No puedes escapar de un ninja. —aseguró Kakashi antes de dar un paso para acercarse a Naruto y bajar de nuevo su máscara; éste, al no saber qué hacer, dio un salto hacia el susodicho profesor colgándose de sus hombros, entrelazando sus cortos brazos por su nuca.

Cerró los ojos y separó los labios, acercándose a la boca de su acompañante.

La inexperta boca del menor aprisionó ambos labios de Kakashi fuertemente y se mantuvo así, sin poder interrumpir el contacto. Naruto no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero de algún modo sentía que esos labios que probaba por primera vez en su vida tenían un sabor amargo y a la vez dulce que lo intrigaba.

Sin soltar los labios de Kakashi, Naruto comenzó mover su lengua sobre la comisura de los mismos intentando que se adentrara en la boca de la persona que le acompañaba. Ya no tenía control sobre sus actos, comenzaba a dejarse llevar completamente por la dulce sensación que le provocaba el electrizante contacto con los labios da Kakashi.

Tenía ya los párpados cerrados y parecía estar hundido en una fantasía de la que no deseaba despertar; pero al percatarse de que los papeles eran invertidos y era ahora Kakashi quien aprisionaba su boca y golpeteaba su lengua contra sus labios, súbitamente abrió los ojos e hizo lo posible por separarse de él.

Una vez logrado su cometido, se alejó de Kakashi y lo miró retadoramente— Ya déjame en paz. —Naruto dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar más confundido que antes. Quizá lo que acababa de hacer le resultaría un problema cuando saliera de la academia, pero Kakashi tenía otro plan: fingir que nada había pasado, poco a poco, el rubio acabaría por interesarse en él.


End file.
